fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Battle Royale
Kirby Battle Royale ' is a fighting game featuring many characters from , developed by Osmosis Ltd. and released by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It re-uses the same engine as Super Smash Bros., as it is considered a spin-off. It was released for the Nintendo DSGo in 2020. Development TBA Story Nightmare decided to make a fake tournament to see who is the best. To do this, he possessed King Dedede to create the tournament, confused Kirby and his friends, who decided to enter the tournament and see who is the best! This is only a part of Nightmare's plan to destroy the Fountain of Dreams, at the end, Kirby (or any other playable character) defeats him and the Fountain of Dreams comes back to normal. Gameplay The game re-uses the same engine as Super Smash Bros., so the objective is the same, the player needs to knock-out the opponent by increasing the damage percentage (0% - 999%). To do this, the player needs to attack the opponent. Each character play different, like Kirby can swallow enemies and get their abilities, while Meta Knight can use his wings and create a Mach Tornado and goes. Characters Starter Unlockable Stages Starter Unlockable Tournaments Kirby Battle Royale features tournaments, that works like the Mario Kart's cups. Trophies Items *'NOTE: The rarity of the items is shown by the color of the name of the item: **If it is it means that is a very common item. **If it is it means that is a common item. **If it is it means that is a semi-rare item. **If it is it means that is a rare item. Gallery kbrcartidge.png|Cartridge. Poll What you think about KBR (this game)? 10/10 - THIS IS JUST AMAZING!!!!! (IT NEEDS A SEQUEL) 9/10 - AMAZUING 8/10 - Very good! 7/10 - Great. 6/10 - Good. 5/10 - Meh. 4/10 - ew. 3/10 - It is bad. 2/10 - /BAD/ 1/10 - Urgh... delete this now. 0/10 - WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS MY LIFE? OTHER POLL Is this feature worthy? YES No. It is cool, but not feature worthy. THIS IS BAD, WHY THIS WASN'T DELETED? Beta Elements *'HAL Room': There's a unused data on the game, it is found on where the other stages data, it is called "HAL8951", the 8951 data is for unlockable stages, while 8950 data is for starter stages. The stage isn't playable, via hacking, the player could re-made it to make playable, the level is just the word "HAL" using the tiles of the Halberd stage. *'Buyable Stage?': Other unused data stage is called "SHP8952", this is just weird, since there's no other level that uses the "8952" data, however, Prank, a buyable character, uses a similar data "PRK4252", it can be that a stage that you could buy on the shop. *'E3 2004 Trailer': The short trailer shown on E3 2004 shows two beta elements, the first is that Prank could use a hammer in game, that can't be done in the game and also Keeby, Keeby wasn't completely removed from the game at all, there's a character data ("KBY4252") that uses the same data as Prank ("PRK4252"), by switching those datas, the player can play as Keeby, using Prank's moveset, that can glitch-out Keeby's graphics sometimes. Glitches *'Keeby's Nightmare': Going to the Story Mode and defeating Nightmare, a surprise will happen, instead showning Prank's ending, it will send the player to a extra glitched stage, if the player hold Select and A before the stage appears. It will shown a extra Nightmare boss battle. It is only his first form more powerful. If you press B instead of A, you will play as Nightmare instead!, Keeby will disappear and you will be free to move around as Nightmare, using Prank's moveset, even more strangier, Nightmare will be yellow. **There's a way to play as Keeby, putting some gameshark codes and connecting the game to the Nintendo Gamecube is possible to play as Keeby, using the Gamecube controller. ***Defeating Nightmare, the player will get a new trophy, nammed "DUMMY", probably for test stuff. However, in the DUMMY trophy code, you will see the real name of the trophy: "Keeby and the Mystery of Nightmare". Trivia *This is the only Kirby fighting game. *This is the only game to feature Knuckle Joe's Demon form, that has been shown on Anime, but never appeared in any game. *Poppy Bro. Jr is the only starter character that doesn't appear in the cover. Category:Osmosis Ltd. Category:Action Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games